Sortie à quatre
by CookieKandy
Summary: OS Shikamaru réussit à convaincre son ami Neji d'aller dîner dans un restaurant...pas 5 étoiles. Neji/Tenten Shikamaru/Temari


**Sorti à quatre**

Neji : Allez grouille ton cul Shika.  
Shikamaru : J'hallucine ou tu viens de me dire de grouiller mon cul?  
Neji : Tu ne rêves pas puisque si on n'y va pas maintenant, il n'y aura plus de place dans le restaurant.  
Shikamaru : On aura qu'à aller dans un fast food pour faire changement.  
Neji : Je ne mange pas de cette cochonnerie.  
Shikamaru : Même si tu en mangeais une fois, tu n'en mourrais pas.  
Neji : Si je mange cette nourriture de poubelle, c'est toi qui invite.  
Shikamaru : Parfait, allons-y.

Shikamaru emmena son collègue et ami dans un restaurant de ramen où il aimait bien mangé avant. Ils allèrent s'assoir à une table près d'un mur. Une femme aux cheveux bruns attachés en deux chignons vient leur donner les menus. Puis elle reparti vers le comptoir du fond. Une autre serveuse, blonde à quatre couettes, vint la rejoindre pour lui parler.

Blonde : Non mais sérieux, je stresse à mort. J'ai hâte de recevoir mes résultats d'examen.  
Brune : T'inquiète Tema, d'ici une semaine tu recevra ton diplôme d'hôtellerie.  
Temari : Et toi, Ten, tes examens?  
Tenten : J'ai mon dernier dans deux heures.  
Temari (avant de partir) : Alors bonne chance.  
Tenten (repart vers la table des gars) : Merci bye.

En marchant jusqu'à leur table, elle sorti un crayon et un bloc-notes de son tablier.

Tenten : Vous avez fait votre choix?  
Shikamaru : Pour moi ce sera un ramen au poulet et du saké.  
Neji : Ramen au bœuf et de l'eau.  
Tenten (note) : Dans environ dix minutes ce sera prêt.

Puis elle parti dans les cuisines.

Neji : Du saké? À cette heure?  
Shikamaru : Pour une fois que je peux en commander. Dans les restaurants où tu m'emmènes c'est du vin. Désolé, mais moi j'ai des goûts plus rustique.  
Neji : T'es pas croyable.  
Shikamaru : Au-moins ça me coûtera bien moins cher ici que dans tes cinq étoiles.  
Neji : N'oublies pas que tu dois payer mon repas.  
Shikamaru : Justement. Nos deux repas vont me revenir bien moins cher qu'une assiette au Konoha Club. De plus, je vas pouvoir manger à ma faim.

Peu de temps après, la serveuse revient avec leur verres. Ils la remercièrent et retournèrent à leur discutions sur leur prochain projet de marketing. Du côté où il était assis, Neji pouvait apercevoir la serveuse étudier derrière le comptoir. La façon qu'elle avait de froncer les sourcils montrait que c'était une matière complexe. Elle sursauta lorsque le chef l'interpella.

Chef : Tenten lâche ton livre et va servir.  
Tenten : Oui.

La jeune femme prit les assiettes et vint les déposer devant Neji et Shikamaru.

Tenten : Bon appétit.

Lorsqu'ils eurent terminé leur repas, Shikamaru se leva pour aller payer au comptoir et Neji l'attendit à leur table. Il commença à s'impatienter, lorsqu'il vit son ami discuter avec la serveuse. Arrivé à leur hauteur, il comprit que Shikamaru expliquait l'exercice du cahier à celle-ci.

Shikamaru : Ce n'est pas plus compliqué.  
Tenten : Parlez pour vous, même vos explications sont complexe.  
Neji : N'y faites pas attention, il a 200 de QI et croit que c'est le cas tout le monde. La seule chose qu'il n'arrive pas à comprendre c'est les femmes.  
Shikamaru : Haha c'est très drôle Neji.  
Tenten : Merci quant même.

Et ils partirent. Sans aucune surprise pour Shikamaru, Neji lui dit qu'il avait apprécié le repas.

Le lendemain, ils décidèrent de retourner manger à la même place. Cette fois-ci, c'était la serveuse blonde qui vint les servir. ils commandèrent la même chose que la veille. Lorsqu'elle revint avec les repas, les deux hommes engagèrent la conversation avec elle.

Shikamaru : Vous travaillez ici depuis combien longtemps?  
Temari : Deux ans pourquoi?  
Shikamaru : Parce que je venais souvent ici avant et que je ne vous avais jamais vu.  
Temari : Je suis arrivé à Konoha il y a deux ans.  
Neji : Et ça fait deux ans qu'on travaille pour mon oncle.  
Temari : Et vous travaillez en...  
Tenten : Temari!  
Temari : Tenten? C'est pas ton jour de congé?  
Tenten : Je pouvais pas attendre à ce soir.  
Temari : Pourquoi?  
Tenten (montre une lettre) : T'as du courrier!  
Temari (prend la lettre) : QUOI?!?

Rapidement, elle déchira l'enveloppe et déplia la lettre. Après avoir lu la lettre, elle regarda son amie dans les yeux.

Temari (d'une petite voix) : Je l'ai. JE L'AI!  
Tenten (la prend dans ses bras) : Félicitation.  
Temari (cour vers les cuisines) : Chef! Chef j'ai réussi.  
Shikamaru : Elle a réussi quoi?  
Tenten : Elle a obtenu son diplôme en hôtellerie.  
Neji (moqueur) : Dommage, elle nous servira plus.

Shikamaru donna un coup de pied à son ami, qui lui jeta un regard surprit. On pouvait lire dans ses yeux un «Non mais ça va pas?» Répondu par un magnifique regard noir du Nara. Lorsque Tenten les laissa pour rejoindre les cuisine, un sourire se dessina sur les lèvres de Neji.

Neji : La serveuse blonde ne t'intéresserait pas par hasard?  
Shikamaru : Qu'est-ce qui te fait dire ça?  
Neji : Le coup de pied et le «Vous travaillez ici depuis longtemps?»  
Shikamaru : Ben voyons. T'es pas vraiment mieux.  
Neji : Hein?  
Shikamaru : T'as façon de reluquer la brune...  
Neji : Je ne la reluque pas.  
Shikamaru : Peut-être pas, mais depuis qu'elle est arrivée, tu la dévores des yeux.  
Neji (regarde son verre) : N'importe quoi.

Les deux jeunes femmes ressortir des cuisines en parlant et les deux garçons se levèrent pour aller payer leur repas.

Tenten : Faut fêter ça.  
Temari : Et où on irait?  
Tenten : Aucune idée.  
Temari : Ça nous avance.  
Shikamaru : Vous êtes déjà aller au Shakuachi?  
Temari : Le club privé?  
Shikamaru : On vous fait entrer si ça vous tente.

Neji regardait son collègue avec un sourire moqueur. Le collègue en question faisait comme s'il ne l'avait pas remarqué. Les deux filles se regardèrent, Tenten haussa les épaules et Temari se tourna vers les deux hommes.

Temari : C'est quoi l'adresse?  
Shikamaru : Donnez-nous votre adresse et on passe vous chercher.  
Tenten (prend un papier) : Et vous passerez à quel heure?  
Neji (regarde Shika) : Mettons...22 heure.  
Tenten (tend le papier à Neji) : Alors à ce soir.

_Chez les filles_

Tenten : J'en reviens pas. Deux beaux et riches gars nous ont invité à sortir.  
Temari : Beau t'exagère.  
Tenten : Quoi celui aux yeux blancs est sexy.  
Temari : T'inquiète, je te laisse, je vais passer la soirée avec le 200 de QI.  
Tenten : Fait gaffe, selon son ami, tout est simple pour lui sauf les femmes... (sort de sa chambre) Qu'est-ce que tu penses de ça?

La brune portait un jean taille basse avec une camisole attaché au cou d'un brun-doré.

Temari : Tu veux terminer dans son lit?  
Tenten (rouge) : Non pourquoi?

La blonde ne lui répondit pas et termina de s'habiller. Elle était vêtue d'un gilet avec un colle flottant laissant voir sa camisole en-dessous, les deux mauves et elle les avait accompagné d'un pantalon noir à fine rayure violette.

Tenten : Et toi c'est mieux?  
Temari : Mes épaules et mon dos sont couvert au-moins.  
Tenten : Ta poitrine non...tu veux qu'il louche dans ton décolleté toute la nuit?  
Temari (regard en coin) : Il a le droit de regarder, mais pas de toucher.  
Tenten : Irrécupérable.

La sonnette de l'entrée se fit entendre et Temari alla ouvrir. Elle tomba sur Neji et Shikamaru, dont le dernier se mit à loucher dans son décolleté dès qu'elle eu ouvert la porte.

Tenten : Bon on y va?  
Tous : Oui.

Arrivés au club, tous les quatre entrèrent sans même faire la fil. La salle était bondée de monde, la musique était forte et entrainante, les murs étaient remplis de divan et de table.

Tenten : Wow, j'aurais jamais cru venir veiller dans un endroit pareil.  
Temari : Et la musique est bien meilleur qu'au Suna Temple.  
Neji : Vous voulez quelque chose à boire les filles?  
Temari : Du saké.  
Tenten : Pareil pour moi.  
Shikamaru : Emmènes dont une bouteille.  
Neji : Je reviens.  
Shikamaru : On va être dans le même coin que d'habitude.

Il les emmena dans un coin, pas très loin du bar, où la musique était bien moins forte. Les deux filles s'assirent dans un divan deux places et Shikamaru se mit de travers dans un fauteuil. Neji ne mit pas beaucoup de temps à les rejoindre, une bouteille de saké dans une main et quatre verres dans l'autre.

Neji (en servant tout le monde) : Et voilà.  
Temari (en levant son verre) : À la votre.  
Shikamaru (en l'imitant) : À votre réussite.  
Neji & Tenten : À la tienne.

Ils prirent tous une gorgée et se mirent à discuter de tout et de rien. La plupart du temps, Neji et Tenten d'un côté, Shikamaru et Temari de l'autre. À un moment, la musique fût des plus entrainante et Temari agrippa Tenten pour l'entrainer sur la piste de danse. Les deux hommes restèrent assis à les regarder.

Neji : T'as eu une excellente idée de les inviter.  
Shikamaru : Je pense aussi. Tu as l'air de bien t'entendre avec Tenten.  
Neji : Tout à fait mon genre. Et toi Temari? (ton moqueur) Pas trop énergique pour toi?  
Shikamaru : Je devrais m'y faire comme mon père avec ma mère.  
Neji (ricane) : Depuis quand es-tu sadomasochiste?  
Shikamaru : Depuis qu'elle nous a ouvert la porte tantôt. (après un moment) J'ai bien fait de te convaincre d'aller manger dans ce restaurant.  
Neji : Ouai, ouai ne la ramène pas trop.

Après un moment de silence, ils virent les deux filles leur faire signe de les rejoindre. Temari murmura quelque chose à l'oreille de Tenten, qui la fit sourire. Ce fût Neji qui se leva en premier et il agrippa Shikamaru par le bras pour l'obliger à ce lever.

Shikamaru : J'aurais préféré continuer à les regarder danser que d'aller me ridiculiser.  
Neji : Ne me dit pas que tu n'as pas envie qu'elle se frotte sur toi?  
Shikamaru : Obsédé va.

Cette réplique eu le don de faire rire Neji et en arrivant à la hauteur des filles, il prit Tenten par la taille et ils commencèrent à danser de façon collé et sensuel. Shikamaru, c'était plus lent et calculé, beaucoup moins laissé-allé que Neji. Temari l'agrippa par le cou pour le rapprocher d'elle.

Shikamaru (à son oreille) : Je préférais vous regarder.  
Temari : Quoi? Maintenant que vous avez regarder, (sous-entendu) vous n'avez pas envie de touché?  
Shikamaru (voix sensuel) : C'est une proposition?  
Temari (sur le même ton) : À vous de voir.  
Shikamaru (passe une main à sa taille) : Je vois une magnifique nuit blanche en perspective.  
Temari (langoureuse) : Il vous reste plus qu'à appeler un taxi alors.

Il se recula un instant pour la regarder dans les yeux, elle avait un petit sourire en coin et il pouvait lire du désir dans ses yeux. Shikamaru allait lui dire que ce n'était pas très subtile de partir comme ça avec les deux autres à côté, lorsqu'il les vit aller s'assoir. Temari commença à le pousser vers la sorti, ce qui fit sourire le Nara.

Neji et Tenten discutaient de chose, disons...plus intime qu'il y a quelques heures. Ils ne remarquèrent même pas la disparition de leur amis. Plus la discutions avançait, plus ils se rapprochaient. Tenten faisait glisser ses doigts sur le bras de Neji qui se trouvait sur le dossier, pendant que Neji passait son autre main sur la cuisse de Tenten. Après un moment à se regarder dans les yeux, ils finirent par s'embrasser.

Le lendemain, les deux garçons se réveillèrent en compagnie d'une des deux filles, complètement...amoureux.


End file.
